


Inquisitors: A Star Wars Story

by DragonisPrime



Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: Clone Order 66 was the start of the Great Jedi Purge, but it was not the end of it. Imperial Inquisitors, led by Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor served to hunt down surviving Jedi and collect children strong in the Force to bolster their ranks.
Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122075
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	Inquisitors: A Star Wars Story

* * *

**Muunilinst**

**Intergalactic Banking Clan Stronghold**

**6 Years Before The Battle of Yavin**

* * *

Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor walked slowly through the chaos of a battle on Muunilinst. The Fifth Brother sliced a Muun in half as the Seventh Sister impaled another. The Eighth Brother jumped over a third Muun, forcing her head down onto the Fourth Sister's lightsaber. A male Nautolan walked up to Vader and the Grand Inquisitor.

"Lord, Grand Inquisitor, we have located the Jedi and his Padawan," The Nautolan explained.

"Excellent, Eleventh Brother." The Grand Inquisitor nodded.

"Seventh Sister, you will aid me with the Jedi. Grand Inquisitor, you and the Fourth Sister will bring in the Padawan. Alive," Vader ordered. "The rest of you will deal with these insurgents."

"Yes, Lord Vader," The Inquisitors replied as a group.

* * *

A female Kel Dor paced back and forth, lightsaber in hand.

"Padawan, sit." Her master, a tall pink alien with a long neck and a head like a serpent's spoke from the floor nearby.

"I'm sorry, Master Mehen. I just... I feel like I should be helping the Muuns. They've given us so much." The Padawan put her lightsaber, a shiny green hilt with a curve to it, on her hip.

"The Muuns have made a choice to fight rather than allow the Empire to come to us. That is their decision."

"Do you intend to let them die for it?"

"No, Sha. I needed to meditate to prepare for the end." Master Mehen handed Sha a holocron. "This is a record of my teachings. Protect it with your life. The Force has told me it shall one day matter for the galaxy as a whole." Mehen walked towards the door. "Run. Do not wait until I return or become one with the Force." The Kobralian pulled his lightsabers from his hips before walking out the door.

* * *

Vader and the Seventh Sister strolled through the halls of the Intergalactic Banking Clan's Stronghold, lightsabers on their hips. They saw Master Mehen at the end of the hall.

"Wa'djet Mehen. Jedi Knight, almost a Master. It must be a shame that Order 66 stopped that from occurring." The Seventh Sister laughed through her mask.

"Perhaps. However, the forces of darkness shall not overcome my spirit." Wa'djet tightened his grip on his lightsabers. He charged at the Sith and the Inquisitor with unnatural speed, jumping into the air with a twirling Ataru flourish, his shimmering indigo blades igniting as he struck at the Imperials. Both Darth Vader and the Seventh Sister ignited their lightsabers to block the strike.

"Ataru. You were praised by Yoda for your skill with the form," Vader noted, swinging down at Wa'djet. Mehen blocked the hit and spun between Vader's legs. He attempted to stab the Sith Lord in the back, but the Seventh Sister intercepted the attack.

"Too bad it's not enough." The Seventh Sister smirked, though the gesture was hidden by her mask.

"Where is your Padawan, Mehen?" Vader inquired, slashing at the Kobralian, who sidestepped the attack before slashing at Vader's mask. Vader brought his lightsaber up in front of his face to catch the hit. 

"Somewhere you won't be able to hurt her." The Jedi Knight blocked the strike with his left hand before throwing a roundhouse kick and a strike from his right lightsaber at Vader. The Sith Lord, however, caught the Jedi's foot while the Seventh Sister sliced off his hand. The lightsaber hilt's momentum caused it to hit Vader's mask with a small clang before falling to the ground.

"Do not be certain of that fact. Grand Inquisitor, have you located the Padawan?" Vader spoke into his comms.

" _Indeed, Lord Vader. It wasn't difficult. The Fourth Sister and I are looking right at her at the moment. She is still within the building._ " The Grand Inquisitor's voice was broadcast from Darth Vader's suit.

"No! I told her to..." The Seventh Sister cut the Kobralian off by cutting his head off.

"Did you want that kill?" The Seventh Sister asked. Vader simply picked up the now dead Jedi's lightsabers and walked away.

* * *

Sha sat on the floor of the room she and her master had been in, meditating where he had been. Two lightsaber blades pierced the door, with it coming crashing down. Sha stood up as the Grand Inquisitor and Fourth Sister walked in.

" _Grand Inquisitor, have you located the Padawan?_ " Darth Vader's voice came over the comms.

"Indeed, Lord Vader. It wasn't difficult. The Fourth Sister and I are looking right at her at the moment. She is still within the building." The Grand Inquisitor looked at Sha with bored contempt.

"You should have run when you had the chance, Padawan." The Fourth Sister chuckled.

"I do not run. I am Sha Koon, niece of Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Council." Sha activated her lightsaber with the opening stance of Makashi, revealing a cyan blade.

"Let us hope you share at least a fragment of his power so you actually give us a fight." The Grand Inquisitor raised his saber in the Makashi stance as well.

"Unlikely. Cute as you are, you don't look like much of a challenge." The Fourth Sister stepped into Soresu's opening stance. Sha launched the first strike, jabbing at the Fourth Sister. She blocked the attack easily, with the Grand Inquisitor taking the opportunity to break through the Kel Dor's meager defenses. Sha stepped back to try to regain her composure, but she was lucky to have gotten even one hit in. The Grand Inquisitor reached out at her with the Force and pulled her towards him, grabbing the Padawan by the wrists and lifting her into the air. Sha Koon dropped her lightsaber, with the Fourth Sister picking it up.

"Sleep." The Fourth Sister ordered the Jedi with a wave of her hand. Sha's head drooped down as she was forced to obey. "That was boring."

"Perhaps. But an easy victory is sometimes welcome." The Grand Inquisitor began to carry Sha's unconscious body away.

"Still boring."

* * *

**Nur**

**Fortress Inquisitorius**

* * *

Vader and the Inquisitors disembarked from their ship, with the Fifth Brother dragging the unconscious Sha into the depths of the fortress.

"Well done, Inquisitors. Another Jedi is dead and a Padawan will be broken. I must now return to Coruscant. The Emperor has need of me." Vader spun on his heel and walked away.

"Grand Inquisitor, if I may ask..." The Fourth Sister began.

"Yes. You may break the Padawan." The Grand Inquisitor nodded. The Fourth Sister walked away after the Fifth Brother. The Grand Inquisitor turned to the rest of his fellow Inquisitors. "As for the rest of you. Eighth Brother, continue your search for this... Shadow of yours. Eleventh Brother, aid him. Seventh Sister, have the Fifth Brother help you continue the search for more Jedi. I shall be in my office."

* * *

Sha awoke in a torture chamber, with the Fourth Sister watching her.

"Hello, sweetheart." The Fourth Sister grinned. Her helmet was off, revealing she was a Pantoran with dark blue hair that was shaved on the sides and shaped into a pompadour on top.

"Just... Kill me already," Sha groaned. The Pantoran tipped the Kel Dor's head up, kissing the side of her prisoner's head.

"Oh, you poor little Jedi. You're just going to wish you were dead."


End file.
